Various services such as Google Maps may provide street level images, often called “Street Views”, of geographic locations to users. Typically in such services, a client computer may request street level images of a particular location and receive images, such as digitized panoramic 360 photographs, taken at street level in response. The images are received from different sources and may be grouped by locations where the images were taken. In some examples, these images may include street level photographs of real world locations, which may allow users to view these locations from a person's perspective at ground level.
User searches for maps and photos using such services for displaying street level images may often return images of a place at the most popular times for taking pictures and under perfect conditions. However, if the users are en route to a place or planning a trip at a certain time, the returned images may not match how the place may currently look upon the user's arrival.